


Surprise?

by steviecrown



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviecrown/pseuds/steviecrown
Summary: Noctis read over the instructions on his phone again. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but he had obviously done something that he wasn't supposed to. To be fair, baking a cake probably wasn't his best idea, but the instructions online had made it seem so damn easy. He thought that he could do it. However, the lump in front of him told him otherwise.So much for surprising Ignis on his birthday.--Noctis tries to bake a cake for Ignis's birthday. It doesn't go as planned.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the IgnoctWeek Day1 Time Quest: Birthday Surprise
> 
> Like Noctis, I know nothing about baking a cake.
> 
> This can be read as part of canon or an au.

Noctis read over the instructions on his phone again. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but he had obviously done something that he wasn't supposed to. To be fair, baking a cake probably wasn't his best idea, but the instructions online had made it seem so damn easy. He thought that he could do it. However, the lump in front of him told him otherwise.

So much for surprising Ignis on his birthday.

He should have just stuck with a simple birthday card and balloon. That would have been so much easier, less messy, too. And not disgusting, he thought as he lifted a fork with a chunk of the cake to his mouth. Yeah, he had definitely messed something up.

Noct was rinsing his mouth out when he heard Ignis enter the apartment. Shit. He still had a huge mess to clean up in the kitchen. And he needed a moment to toss out his cake and pretend that this never happened.

Noctis froze as Ignis rounded the corner and came into the kitchen. Ignis observed the room, taking notice in the mess that Noctis had made. Noct thought that he saw his shoulders sag at the sight and instantly felt bad. He was about to tell Ignis not to worry about the mess, that he would clean it up, when his boyfriend took interest in the cake on the table.

"Did you bake a cake, Noct?" Ignis asked, pulling a clean fork from the drawer.

"I tried to, but it didn't turn out right." Noct put himself between Ignis and the table, trying to steer the taller man away. Ignis was persistent, though. "Iggy, don't. It's gross."

Ignis gave him a look and dipped his fork into the crumbling cake. Noctis felt his stomach clench as he watched Ignis chew thoughtfully. And though Ignis didn't show any signs of disgust, Noct knew the man well enough and could see the slight twitch in his boyfriend's eye.

Noctis sighed. "I told you." He turned away from Ignis and resumed cleaning the counter.

"Come now, it's not all bad."

"Don't lie," Noct pouted.

"Really, Noct. You could learn from this."

"Could I?" Sarcasm filled his voice. At this point, though, he's not even paying attention to what Ignis is saying. Something about less sugar and more flour, or maybe it was more sugar and less flour. Whatever, he wasn't listening. He was too focused on cleaning up the mess he had made.

After the counter had been wiped down and the ingredients were put away, Noctis grabbed the pan from the table and scraped the remains of the traitorous dessert into the trash can.

"You took it out of the oven too soon, didn't you?" Ignis asked, watching Noctis struggle with the clumps.

"I left it in for as long as the instructions said to."

"And did you test it?"

Noctis stopped scraping. He remembered reading that you were supposed to test to see if the cake was done with a toothpick, but had been so excited and it slipped his mind. "Doesn't matter," Noct shrugged and continued shoving the rest of the cake into the trash, "I'll just buy one from the store next time."

Next time?

"Next time?" Ignis asked, as if he had read Noct's thoughts.

"It was supposed to be for you. For you birthday," Noctis confessed. "It was going to be a surprise."

Ignis smiled. He could see the faint blush on Noct's face, could see Noctis trying to hide it as he washed the pan in the sink. "Well, consider me surprised." Noctis ducked his head. It amazed Ignis how embarrassed his boyfriend was. He closed the distance between them, resting his hand on Noct's elbow. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Noct."

"Yeah," Noct said, looking up and immediately turning his head back down, "but you deserve it." He set to pan on the drying rack and turned towards Ignis, finally making eye contact with the man. "Sorry that I messed it up."

"You didn't." Ignis leaned forward and kissed Noct's forehead. "We still have the rest of the day. You could try baking another cake later," he teased.

"I feel like you're making fun of me," Noctis said with a frown. "No offense, but I'm tired of looking at this kitchen. If you want, we can go somewhere nice or just order take-out and stay here."

"That second option sounds perfect," Ignis laughed.

Later, they're curled together on the couch with their food spread out on the coffee table. A movie is playing in the background. Noctis leans into his boyfriend and kisses him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Specs."


End file.
